


sleepover experiments

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [420]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Exploration, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Sofia and her step-siblings get to know their bodies.
Relationships: Amber of Enchancia/James of Enchancia/Sofia the First
Series: Commissions [420]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 7





	sleepover experiments

Because they are still young, Sofia and both of her step-siblings are allowed to have a sleepover together, just the three of them. Naturally, at their age, neither parent believes there is any risk of anything strange going on, particularly between siblings. At least, that is what they assume, but it is not long into the night before things start to escalate.

It starts with Sofia trying to change in front of them, and Amber telling her that a proper princess would never change in front of a boy, while James finds himself curious about what he sees as Sofia starts to take her clothes off. Though Amber wants to scold them both for acting on their curiosity, she is curious as well, having never spent very much time getting close to her brother like that, and soon enough, after both of them have stripped down, they are able to convince Amber to strip down as well.

“May I touch you?” Sofia asks James in an innocent voice.

At the same time that Amber once again protests her behavior, James smiles and says, “Of course, but only if I get to touch you as well!”

Neither of them have ever seen the opposite gender disrobed before, so for both of them, this is quite the learning experience, and getting handsy only helps them along when it comes to learning those differences. Amber, despite herself, can’t help but gawk, feeling a strange heat building up between her legs, not sure what any of this means. Sofia finds a similar feeling building up, more intense wherever James touches her, and then she is amazed, as he starts to grow stiff in her hands.

Before their very eyes, his young cock starts to grow, hardening because of her touch, something that is entirely new to all of them. Out loud, Sofia asks him what that means, but he does not have an answer, and now Amber can’t help but come closer, wanting to touch him as well. She is nervous as she reaches a hand out, but James assures her that she does not have to be shy about this.

The three siblings are endlessly fascinated by one another. The girls can’t get enough of James, and learning all the ways that boys are different from girls, but they take quite an interest in each other as well, their curiosity seemingly impossible to satisfy. The more they touch each other, and the more that they _are_ touched by each other, the more that excitement grows.

Both Sofia and Amber feel that aching heat between their legs, and James can feel his cock twitch and throb from every touch from one of his sisters. Though none of them have ever felt anything like this before, none can deny that it feels good, even going so far as to think that it all feels right, completely natural. The siblings explore one another’s bodies, until they start to crave even more than these simple touches.

“I have an idea we can try,” James suggests, before leaning in to whisper it to them. Even though they are all alone, and up so late that everyone else must have gone to sleep, he still feels compelled to be quiet, not wanting to risk being caught. Despite not knowing the depths of what they are doing, he gets the sense that it is something they should keep hidden.

He switches between the two of them, turning his back to one to face the other, alternating between his sisters as he rubs his cock between their legs. Starting with Amber, he rubs against her pussy, and the feeling is so intense that he knows he must have had a good idea with this. Listening to the two of them moan, Sofia becomes impatient until it is her turn, and lets out sharp whimpers as soon as James is rubbing his cock between her thighs, brushing up against her pussy.

Though they are unable to fathom how this could possibly feel so good, they feel as if they have discovered something major, and as if there are even more things for them to discover. As their pleasure continues to build up, Amber is unable to shake an impulse that sets in, until she is whispering to James what she wants him to do to her. In moments, she is on her back, her brother on top of her, the tip of his cock pressed against the slit of her pussy.

It hurts her at first, but Amber still does not want to stop, wanting to feel him inside of her, and James loves it too much to stop, so caught up in it all that he can’t help thrusting uncontrollably, working himself into a frenzy, until Amber is moaning along with him, both of them getting carried away in their pleasure. Sofia is left whining, aching from the sight, wanting a turn for herself.

She gets her turn, but only after James has Amber writhing underneath him, causing him to tense up with pleasure like he has never known before. It takes him a moment to recover, and Amber is still dazed even when he pulls out, but soon enough, he is on top of Sofia as well, pushing into her just as quickly as he did Amber.

Clinging tight to her stepbrother, Sofia cries out for him, adjusting to the feeling of his cock inside of her even quicker than Amber, until she is begging him to do more, and to do it faster. Though she does not understand what it is that she is asking for, she instinctively knows what to ask for, and James, simply following his own instincts, is able to give it to her.

When she is sent into convulsions of pure pleasure, she knows that she has experienced whatever Amber did, and once again, James is sent over some sort of edge by this feeling, seized by that overwhelming pleasure. The siblings are all left dazed by their discovery, but one thing is for certain: there will not be any sleeping at this sleepover.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
